Just A Delivery Girl
by DevilMayCry28
Summary: Set after Advent Children. Kaede is working for the Strife Delivery Service and lives with Tifa and the others at the bar '7th Heaven' in Edge, a new threat will rise, and ShinRa is rebuilding slowly. RENOxKAEDE ...This May Replace 'Mako Angel'...


**Final Fantasy VII - Just a Delivery Girl**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Reno!" Kaede called out, waving her arms to make sure she definitely caught his attention, her short brown hair bobbing slightly with the movement.

He waved back, before turning back to a sales person and seemingly arguing with them, Rude standing there completely still with his sunglasses as usual.

"How do you two get along so well?" Yuffie asked, "Even the thought of him having been with ShinRa just makes me so annoyed. He took my materia, ya know?"

Kaede giggled at her black haired friend. Yuffie _always _gets annoyed with _anyone_ that touches her materia, let alone takes it away. Though Kaede also understood why, she hated anyone taking away her Fira materia, due to the attachment she had to it.

"He was just doing his job, Yuffie. He's not a bad guy." She smiled at her own words, the faintest blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Whatever you say Kaede," Yuffie rolled her eyes, noticing the blush, "well, make sure you aren't too long before continuing your deliveries, 'kay?" She smiled and waved goodbye, taking off down the street.

_How can I forget? Tifa is strict about Strife Delivery Service being on time._

Kaede sat down on a nearby seat, looking up at the sky. It was winter, and the sky always looked dull and cloudy. A cold breeze going through the street, making her regret not wearing her black coat, and instead being in just a yellow singlet, blue jeans and black boots.

She shuddered and held her arms against herself in a futile attempt to stay warm from the cold wind.

"You'll catch a cold like that," a voice from next to her told her, which was shortly followed by something warm being placed over her shoulders, "it's not good, wearing light clothes in winter."

Turning, Kaede could see Reno standing next to her, smiling.

"Thanks," Kaede slipped her arms into the coat, despite ShinRa and the Turks no longer being 'official', the Turks still wore their suits as if nothing had changed, "oh, but what about you?"

"I'll be fine," he sat down next to the brownish-red eyed girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "besides, I have my own heater right here." He grinned as he squeezed her against him a little, making her blush.

Although they'd started dating two months ago, Kaede was still too shy about kissing him, since she'd never kissed before. The best they ever had were long phone calls and hugs, though neither of them was complaining.

_Beep! Beep!_

Kaede pulled her phone out of her pocket and almost winced at the senders' name. It was Tifa. Opening the text, she read how Tifa was having a near panic attack, asking where she was and why she suddenly disappeared. _Gosh, it hasn't even been five minutes…_

Reno couldn't hold back a laugh at the sheepish look on Kaede's face, "Tifa has the right to worry," he started, gaining the girl's attention, "around me, who knows what we could be doing." Reno winked and laughed some more at Kaede's now crimson cheeks.

"You're so mean," she pouted at the man next to her, standing up, "just for that, I'm not giving back your clothes 'til later." She waved at Reno before taking off down the street towards Mrs. Shental's house.

* * *

"I'm back, Tifa," Kaede walked into the bar and saw that the place was almost completely packed, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Wait, where have you been?" Tifa called out as Kaede started up the staircase, "Just like Cloud." She sighed and went back to bartending.

"Who was the girl?" A blonde haired man asked, grabbing out a cigarette and lighter.

"No smoking inside, Cid," Tifa grabbed the cigarette out of the man's mouth and dropped it in the small bin behind the counter, "and that was Kaede. She was one of those affected with Geostigma last year. Yuffie found her alone and homeless, bringing her back here a few days after you and Vincent took off." Tifa gave the man a quick explanation as she poured more drinks for the customers.

"Ya don't think she could be Cloud's daughter?" Cid laughed as Tifa glared at him, "Just a joke. I'll be outside having a cigarette." He got up and headed outside.

_Just like Cloud, but not his kid. _Tifa sighed, shaking away the blonde's joke. _Kaede's parents are gone…_

* * *

Walking down the hallway, Kaede could hear Marlene and Denzel through the bathroom door, they sounded like they were arguing. Pushing the door open enough, she could see Marlene standing in front of the mirror with scissors in her hand, Denzel trying to pull said hand away from her hair.

"Marlene, don't. Your hair is pretty, and even if you want it cut, you should ask Tifa or Kaede to help." He kept his hand steady, holding her hand a safe distance from her head.

"But Tifa's busy and I'm too embarrassed to ask Kaede to make my hair like hers." Marlene near whined at the boy.

Sighing, Kaede pushed the door open fully and stood there with her hands on her hips, "no one is cutting anyone's hair. Not until Mr. Wallace agrees, got it?" She asked, though it was more a type of order than a question.

"Kaede!" Marlene gasped and both she and Denzel stopped trying to get the scissors, "h-how much did you hear?" The young girl had a blush on her face and was now looking down at the floor.

"I heard enough. Now, off you go." Kaede's voice was full of authority, no matter how cute she thought it was.

Marlene handed Kaede the scissors as she walked passed her and straight to her room.

"Thanks for helping, Kaede. I really do think she looks pretty with her long hair…" Denzel gave a shy grin as Kaede put the scissors up in the cupboard behind the mirror.

"I do too, Denzel. I do too." She agreed and followed him out of the bathroom.

After convincing the brown haired boy to go to bed, Kaede found herself wandering down to the door at the end of the hallway and pushing it open.

She pulled out her pajamas and sat them on her bed. _Trust me to forget to give back Reno's clothes… _She silently scolded herself as she pulled them off, and changing into the warm clothes she had waiting.

'**Reno, I'll give it back tomorrow. Sorry…I kind of forgot… Goodnight.' **She typed in a new message on her phone and hit send.

She turned out the light, placed her phone on the bedside table, and curled up in bed, quickly finding herself asleep and dreaming the same dreams as always.

* * *

Kaede handed Reno his jacket, apologizing a few more times, feeling bad.

"Relax, would ya?" He smiled and pulled her into a hug, "it's not like it would be the first time."

"Reno." Rude was standing in the doorway suddenly, making Kaede blush as she realized that the two were physically close and they had one Rude watching them.

"I know, I know. I'm coming." Reno sighed, sounding bored, as he watched Rude then walk out.

"Where are you off to?" Kaede's blush faded as she tried not to look too much at the handsome red head in front of her.

"We're being sent to Cosmo Canyon. Some boring old rock in the middle of nowhere…" He paused, debating whether to continue; even _he_ didn't like the fact, "I'll be stuck out there for a month or two."

"Oh… That's quite a while…" Kaede fell silent, despite her mind overloading with thoughts.

_One or two months? What's so good about a rock? Why is he being sent there, anyway? Will he still be interested in me after going away for that long?_

"Don't work yourself up over it," Reno pulled her into another hug and kissed her forehead, making her glad she had her head buried into his chest as her cheeks flushed once again, "you'll end up getting wrinkles before you're supposed to."

"I can't help it… Please come back after the first month?" She pulled her head away from his chest to look up at him, and he gave her a smile.

"I'll try my best, yeah? Be good. I've gotta go." Reno decided to take his chances and dipped his head down to hers, pressing his lips lightly to her soft ones. He then pulled away and jogged out of the room and down to where Rude, Tseng, and Elena were waiting for him, not waiting to see Kaede's reaction.

Kaede placed two fingers against her lips where she had felt warmth from Reno's kiss not a minute before, feeling completely stunned. He had just taken her first kiss, and despite the rushed feeling, it was incredibly soft and intoxicating.

_And he's not even going to be back for a long time…_ She let out the breath she was holding and felt her eyes filling with tears. It felt as if he was taking a piece of her heart with him to Cosmo Canyon.

* * *

**A/N: Well, first off, I'm only saying this once since really, we're in _FANFICTION _(of which I just noticed wasn't appearing), and shouldn't really have to always say this... But... _Final Fantasy VII_, it's characters, areas, plot, all belongs to _Square Enix_ (whome I salute for putting Axel in _Kingdom Hearts_ since it was likely they couldn't really put our awesome Reno in - and giving him the same voice actor...), This story, and its contents (that you don't recognise as FFVII) belongs to me.**

**Now, on to the fun stuff...  
This is set a year after the events of Advent Children, and Kaede (pronounced Kye-day/Kai-day) is already in a relationship with Reno (I needed a change from the usual with my stories-of building it up etc). Kaede is also somewhat shy around unknown people, and loud around those she knows (another change I needed from the usual Outgoing girls I write in stories). She has brown short hair (Ever watched Tangled? If you haven't go to google, and find an image of Rapunzel from Tangled with short hair. Its very similar to that), and brownish-red eyes which would be more on the darkish side if it weren't for the red mixed in. She also works with Yuffie as a rookie for the Strife Delivery Service.**

**The sad part...  
Since I'm enjoying writing this, it _may_ possibly replace _Mako Angel _but that really depends on all of you. If you think the other story is okay as well, make sure you voice your opinion, and I'll tweak this story back to its original plot, and I'll continue through with the other one. _BUT REMEMBER THAT YOU MUST VOICE YOUR OPINION ABOUT THAT_.**

**Well, R&R and enjoy! :D I'm sure it'll make the FFVII group happy to know you care, too :)**


End file.
